Fluder Paradyne
Summary Fluder Paradyne is the Court Wizard of the Baharuth Empire, as well as the headmaster of the Imperial Magic Academy and the head of the empire's Ministry of Magic in its capital city, Arwintar. He is one of the most powerful humans in the entire New World, being the only one publicly known to have access to 6th tier magic in their entire history. He is comparable or superior in power to the uppermost members of the Thirteen Heroes, a legendary group that defeated the vile Demon Gods 200 years ago. He is motivated entirely by his desire to learn magic, and will stop at nothing to get a glimpse into the "abyss of magic". Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, likely far higher Name: Fluder Paradyne Origin: Overlord Gender: Male Age: 268 Classification: Wizard, Forbidden Arts Magic Caster, Bishop, Talent Holder, Triad Magic Caster, Imperial Court Wizard, Disciple of Ainz Ooal Gown Powers and Abilities: Arcane Magic, Spiritual Magic, Divine Magic , Longevity, Non-Physical Interaction (Can cause damage to Non-Corporeal targets), Magic Gauging, Enhanced Senses, Elemental Manipulation (Fire and likely others), Necromancy, Can Control Weak Undead, Flight, Teleportation. Resistance to Poison Manipulation and Disease Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Building level, likely far higher (comparable to Rigrit, who is able to reliably defeat Evileye) Speed: Likely Supersonic reactions and combat speed, possibly Supersonic+ (Powerscaling from Evileye) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Large Building level, likely far higher (Powerscaling from Evileye) Stamina: Unknown Range: Hundreds of meters to several kilometers with magic, hundreds of kilometers with teleportation. Standard Equipment: Staff, Book of the Dead, numerous magic rings Intelligence: Genius (has studied magic for hundreds of years and is a pioneer in the fields of arcane, divine, and spiritual magic. Is also the only New World human known to have access to 6th tier magic) Weaknesses: Is willing to do anything to learn new magic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Passive *'Magic Gauging:' Fluder was born with this special talent which allows him to sense any being's magic casting capabilities and current mana level at a glance. It functions similarly to detection spells, and can be nullified by the same means as them. *'Longevity:' After he performed a unique ritual utilizing all three types of magic, Fluder was able to extend his life span to be far longer than other humans. However, if he had completed the ritual perfectly, he would have been granted immortality. Active *'Fireball:' A 3rd tier spell that allows the caster to summon a large fireball which flies towards the enemy and engulfs them. *'Fly:' A 3rd tier spell that gives the caster or their target the ability to fly. *'Summon Undead 6th Tier:' Allows the caster to summon undead comparable to the sixth tier of magic. Fluder can also modify this spell to control weaker undead. *'Teleportation:' A 5th tier spell that allows instantaneous transition with a range of up to a few hundred kilometers. However, its cost increases with distance and it has a small chance of failure. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Overlord Category:Magic Users Category:Holy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Humans Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Necromancers Category:Geniuses Category:Traitors Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Element Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Tier 8